violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Diego Hernández
Diego Hernández is one of the main antagonists in Season 2. He is pretending to be in love with Violetta Castillo, so that Ludmila Ferro can carry out her plan to destroy Violetta. Diego is portrayed by Diego Domínguez. Personality Diego is a conceited, arrogant guy with a "bad boy" attitude. He's always sure about what he does, even if he knows that he could lose something. He would do anything to win Violetta's heart. Character History 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of the season, Diego is a very arrogant and over-confident guy with a "bad boy" attitude. However, he seems to have a soft side, that only comes out when he's with Violetta. He tries everything to win her heart, and for a while he seems sincere, until his plan is revealed. Diego is an old friend of Ludmila's, and together they plan to destroy Violetta and make sure she leaves the Studio. But Violetta is completely in the dark about this, and she still believes that Diego truly loves her. Part 2 Diego and Violetta continue their relationship without a problem. Later, Diego actually falls in love with Violetta and then admits his love to Ludmila. Ludmila tries to get Diego to do many things, such as "play jealous boyfriend", but he refuses. During the trip to Spain for the YouMix awards, Leon and Francesca find out about Diego and Ludmila's plan, and tell Violetta about it. This leads to their break-up, which leaves both Violetta and Diego heartbroken, because Diego has fallen in love with Violetta for good. Trivia * Leon does not like at all at the beginning, and at the end of the second season, as the change in Diego, from "bad boy" a good guy, although the two have very different characters, they become very good friends . * He is a very good singer and dancer. * He has a typical "bad boy" look. * He usally wears a leather jacket. * He sang "More Tears" to Violetta at the karaoke bar, causing her to fight with Leon. * He has been called annoying by Violetta many times. *He dressed up as a clown for Violetta. *At first he is blackmailed by Ludmila, if it will help in his plan to destroy Violetta, she will give him information about his unknown father . *He is pretending to be in love with Violetta, but he's only using her for Ludmila's plan,although in the end we find out that he was being blackmailed by Ludmila . *He came to Argentina because he has never met his father, and he thinks that he's somewhere in Buenos Aires. *He's twisted his ankle many times. *He spied on Gregorio. *He offered to help Gregorio. *He's only helping Ludmila because he wants to meet his father. *Violetta is helping him find his father. *He didn't love Violetta, but in the end, he falls in love with her for real. *Diego mentioned that he cared for Ludmila and wanted her to be careful with her actions. *He threatened many times to expose him and Ludmila's plan to Federico and almost did, until Ludmila stopped him. *His dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Francesca, and they became second. *In the third season he falls in love and becomes the first guy "serious" by Francesca Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Characters